Pilot Projects Program R&R Other Project Info 7. Project Summary/Abstract The specific aims for the Pilot Projects Program are 1) to provide support for proof-of-concept and feasibility studies in the translation of discoveries for improving and repairing skeletal, cartilage and joint health, 2) to mentor early stage basic science investigators in the field of skeletal health and repair for their development and attainment of independent status using their ability to obtain significant extramural funding (NIH RO1 or equivalent) as an outcome measure, and 3) to mentor early stage clinician-scientists in orthopaedics and rheumatology and related fields for developing an academic career through collaborations with basic science investigators using their ability to obtain extramural funding as a Co-Investigator and Principal Investigator as an outcome measure. The significance of the proposed pilot projects program is its alignment with this University-based strategic plan providing focus and an aggregation of resources that will accelerate discoveries and translations. We will accomplish these aims with an innovative approach of fostering collaborative teams of scientists and clinicians with the specific focus on translational strategies for discoveries aimed at improving and repairing skeletal, cartilage and joint health. In addition to supporting and promoting feasibility studies in the translation of discoveries for improving and repairing skeletal, cartilage and joint health, we will provide mentoring for the both the basic scientists and clinician-scientists. This will be accomplished with direct mentoring and with a didactic program. The pilot program itself will be supported by a mentoring council that will assist project mentors and coordinate mentoring efforts across the program. Given the high success of the Pilot Projects supported under our Phase I & II, we are extremely enthusiastic the Phase III pilot projects endpoint on the continuum is the translation of discoveries into real world, marketable therapies or diagnostic tools that help patients.